Rachel
by Izzy165
Summary: A small after-FAYZ. If the Gaiaphage came back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rachel had gone into the FAYZ. She had lived but had seen horrific things. Her sister Diana had also survived, but Diana's lover had died and so had her baby. Rachel never kept in contact with her sister or family. Her sister was depressed and kept in hiding with Astrid and Sam, and her Family had dumped her at Coates Academy just as they had Diana. They had gone to live in Vegas, without kids. Rachel lived on her own in a flat near Diana, Astrid and Sam; but she never visited them.

Rachel was still haunted by the happenings of the FAYZ. She remembers and has nightmares about every disgusting moment. She had watched her best friend Monica die. Her head had been ripped of by a giant bug. They had never found her body.

She was angry at everything - Her life, her communications, the FAYZ and everything else that has gone wrong in her horrible life.

Rachel was heading out to the shops to get her essentials when she noticed something in the park. Brianna. Standing alone with a hat covering her face. She would have known Brianna anywhere. Brianna blurred and disappeared. She re-appeared next to Rachel.  
"Go go as far as you can but don't let this out of your sight, Rachel."  
She handed her a small green glowing broach. "The Gaiaphage still lives and he wants that. Do you still have your power to use every other power living people possess? If you do go as far as you can and never, ever let the Gaiaphage get to it." Rachel started to say OK but she was gone before she could start the O.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rachel was stunned. She just stood there. _The Breeze is dead. Her heart was burned out by Gaia. But she was there and she gave me this._ She held the broach up to her face and stared. _The Gaiaphage was dead LP and Caine killed it. But no, Diana had said that only most of the gaiaphage had gone into Gaia. So The bits left will be looking for this. It must contain what it needs to live._

Rachel stood pondering. She decided to see Diana. She was still her sister and she was closest to The Gaiaphage other than Drake and he - Luckily - was dead. So Rachel set of to see Diana.

Diana was sitting alone staring out of the window. Rachel approached her and said in a hoarse whisper,  
"Diana..." She turned around and looked at me.  
"Who are you?" She said sharply.  
"You may not remember me. I'm... well... Rachel."  
"No you can't be. You were killed in the Lake Tramonto Massacre."  
"No I had gone to deliver a message to Caine. When I was on my way back, Gaia was with Caine so I was never seen by her and I escaped the FAYZ."  
"But... How... I've missed you." She stood up and walked over to me we hugged for several minutes.  
"I've missed you too. We need to catch up but first I have to show you something." Rachel pulled out the broach Breeze had given her.

"Who gave you this?" Diana said after several long minutes of silence  
"The Breeze gave me it." Rachel answered.  
"She is dead. You must be delirious."  
"No she gave me this and said "The Gaiaphage is still alive"."  
"Well It will be after it because this is pure odionite. The only pocket left of it is in your hands and the Gaiaphage will need it to live."  
"Well I have to go and keep this far away."  
"I will come with you I know the Gaiaphage well," She looked down solemnly. "He took my daughter."We set off.

"Look, who is that?" Someone was standing on their own. Diana went up to them.  
"Hello."  
"Hello" They replied. "I am Signe, well that is my nickname. I was in the FAYZ so i'm afraid I have to go and... well... I don't do company."  
"You remember the Gaiaphage don't you?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you want him back?"  
"Boy no!"  
"Well could you help us to get rid of it because it is coming back. We need to hide this." Diana shoved it into Signe's face.  
"I will help. Anything to get rid of The Gaiaphage."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So, Signe. Do you know anyone that could help us?"  
"Yes. My sister Nia. She is really helpful and she was with me during the FAYZ. She lived and she has a place near here."  
"Well, direct us and we will go."

"This way." They reached a small house. "I'll go in and fetch her." He was gone for several minutes he came out with a young girl.  
"This is Nia."  
"Hi Nia!" Rachel and Diana said at the same time.  
"No time to explain come on follow us."  
"But... But... Who are you?"  
"Well your brother Signe. I am Diana. This is Rachel. And... Lets go. Hop it. Come on. Come on little Nia. Follow us. Come on."  
"But Why am I coming?"  
"Ask us on the way and I will tell you."  
"Fine but I must fetch my purse."  
"Ok." She trotted off to the house and came out with a purse. And a can...

They were making up a pose to escape. Diana had said she knew someone and we were now n our way. Signe had described to Nia what we were doing. Nia had understood at once and was happy they wanted her to help and really really wanted to stop the Gaiaphage.  
"We are here!" Diana called softly. We were standing in front of the most gorgeous mansion.  
"Regan lives just here!" Diana went up to it and rang the doorbell.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We heard an awful scream and someone opened the door. Their face had gone completely white.  
"Diana! Save me!"  
"Hello Regan to you too."  
"Please. My sister is mad and wants to kill me!" She dived on Diana.  
"Tell us on the way out. Signe will tell you why I am here. And you will tell me why you are with us."

The Pose were on their way. But they had no idea where to go.  
"I think we should go abroad and find a place on our own that we can protect."  
"That is a good idea."  
"Do any of you have powers if so put your hand up."  
Everyones hands went up and Nia's can went up and sprayed Regan and she passed out. Rachel and Diana caught on and ran for her life.  
"I am The Gaiaphage in disguise. and little did you know that Drake was Signe and we will chase you and kill you!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Regan  
I woke up dazed and shocked I had been sprayed that was the last thing I remembered. Nia entered the room and my back shocked. I was moving towards her.  
"This is the end!"  
She grabbed my body and found that I had no legs or feet! She reached and started eating my body and...

Nia and Signe  
"You need to fetch them," Nia was angry at Signe for not yet setting off to catch Diana and Rachel.  
"I will, I will!"  
"I don't want them alive. So you can morph if you want to. Just to whip them."  
"I will! Now that I will enjoy!"  
"Go!"

Rachel and Diana  
They had been walking for ever. They had no car or luggage. They had hoards of money from Regan. Regan had really just taken her families money. But they were on there way to the airport to fly abroad. But their way of traveling - walking - was very slow. and tiring.  
"We need Sam."  
"Why?"  
"Because he can defend us if the Gaiaphage tricks us again."  
"I know. We will start heading that way then. The Gaiaphage must have done what it did to... Gaia. Poor Nia she must have been lovely before the evil Gaiaphage took her body and killed her soul."  
"The Breeze should've given me more direction. But I guess when you're dead you don't have much time."

Drake  
Drake was angry at Gaia but waiting in joy to slice and rip the skin off the both of them. Gaia had said that Drake could Kill them and do whatever he liked with them. Even Diana. Drake's mind filled with twisted and horrifying pictures. He stopped for a minute.  
"Soon you won't be so snarky you witch. Hahaha I'm gonna kill her! I'm gonna kill her!" The "I'm gonna kill her"s go on for several minutes until a man walks by and says,  
"You should not kill, son!" Drake cleaved his whip and sliced the man in half. He pulled his whip back in and carried on.  
"Heh. He won't be bothering me again."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Diana and Rachel  
Diana and Rachel had only just got away but they weren't stopping now. Diana had lost her best friend from school. And her face was a mask of grimace. They didn't talk we just run and we sure don't look back.

Signe - Drake  
After killing 10 people because they "bothered" him. He reached Reagan's house - who Nia had eaten earlier. He stopped for a moment and thought  
_Maybe she has a family and maybe I can get in and kill them!_  
Signe stepped into the house and there was 4 people looking at him,  
_Time for the Massacre to start._

_Nia - The Gaiaphage  
Nia was hungry. She had eaten Regan but that just wasn't enough. Nia was the Gaiaphage and the Gaiaphage was hungry. Diana had deceived her even though Diana was her mother. Not that Gaia had ever been nice to her, but what would you expect when your child is taken over by a monster. Diana had let her so she would be Nia's next meal._

Signe - Drake  
After killing another 4 people he set off again after Diana and her sister Rachel. Signe hated them, Diana was a witch and Rachel was the most annoying thing to ever grace the Gaiaphage's earth. Signe new that Gaia had complete control over him but really that didn't matter, the Gaiaphage was completely evil just as him and it had given him the whip and he would not bother being on earth if he had not got his whip. He wouldn't be able to count the thousands of people he had killed. It would have to be over a million. He thought to himself,  
I might as well have destroyed half of the worlds population.  
He played a scene in his head,  
"Oh no! We have a population crisis!" A random man says at the top of his lungs.  
"Hey don't worry!" Drake chops and slices and pulls his way through half of the worlds population.  
"Oh please don't kill my family! I would be all on my own with enormous grief!" A small girl called out to him.  
"Oh don't worry they are going the same place as you!" Drake stepped towards him and he whipped her sorry little head off.  
"Hahaha. Population crisis my Whip."

Diana and Rachel  
They had finally stopped when they knew they were safe. They were a couple of blocks away from Sam now. He would help. He would save us.  
"Diana? Are you ok?" Rachel asked wheezing.  
"What do you think?" Diana shouts tears pouring down her face. "We walking strait into a trap and I got my best friend from kindergarten killed!"  
"I know you're upset but when we have Sam we could round up the old fighting team,  
Edilio, Sam, Lana and Max with his mates from the gun force."  
"That would be painful on so many levels."  
"But we would be to see them and know that they are alive, like us." They started walking down the block towards Sam and Astrid's.

Sam and Astrid  
Sam woke up suddenly when he didn't feel Astrids warmth next to him. The light was on in the bathroom. So he got up and went in. He saw Astrid sitting on her own looking out the window at the beach. She didn't notice him when he walked in.  
"Astrid..." She turned around and cut him off,  
"Sam," She waited a long time then a large grin crossed her face, "I'm Pregnant."

Caine  
Caine was alive. Well he thought he was. He figured he was like LP and that he had no body but his spirit and soul still lived. He knew were his body was it was alright hidden underground before LP had died he had used some energy to restore the body. So he was trying to locate Diana and ask her if she could help him get his body back so that he could be with her again. He longed for her, his body ached knowing that he was clueless to where she was. But soon, soon he would be back with her again.

Brianna  
Brianna knew she should have told Rachel more but she only has short amounts of time before death approaches her and she has to disappear. Only people from the FAYZ could see her and when she finally found someone she could rely on to kill the Gaiaphage. Rachel had done just that but she had been caught by Drake and The Gaiaphage. But they had successfully escaped and are now heading for Sam which is exactly what Brianna herself would have done.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam and Astrid  
"What, what do you mean pregnant?" Sam said, bottling up his joy and trying to sound worried.  
"I'm pregnant. What do you think I mean when I say "I'm Pregnant"."  
"Well... I ju... Just... I don't know. But I didn't expect it."  
"Well you shouldn't expect it. Thats the beauty isn't it?."Sam walked over to her and put his hand on her stomach. Then gazed into her deep blue eyes,  
"Our Child is in There."

Rachel and Diana  
They were just about to reach the apartment when Sam and Astrid burst out. Sam's hand was on her stomach and I could see Diana's face drain of colour.  
"We are pregnant!" They shouted cheerfully together.  
"Oh really thats great!" Rachel Cried. But Diana stood still and stared before she fell unconscious.

Caine  
Caine had found Diana. He told her that he needs help. But that was before she fell unconscious. He had been talking to her when she fell. But she knew and she said she was going to help. Caine had managed to hear Sam and Astrid shouting that they were pregnant. He was happy for them but he knew how hard that would be for Diana. she had had a baby once. But we had to kill it as it had been taken over by the Gaiaphage who had once got through to Caine. He could sense that the Gaiaphage was back. He was proud of Diana and her sister for standing up to her and he was proud that they were going to the right place.


	7. Chapter 7

Marte  
Marte was petrified. She had just watched her friends get sliced open by some creep who called himself Signe. He was weird he kept on praying to the Gaiaphage. She went through the FAYZ and she knew that no-one absolutely no-one prayed to that evil monster. She ran as far as she could. Whilst Signe was following her screaming,  
"I'll Kill you! I'll kill all the human race. I swear on my dead body.""I'm dead you know!"  
"You can't be dead you idiot!" Marte shouted back gasping for breath.  
"Are you sure?" His arm starts to peal and it reveals a whip. A whip she will never forget. Drake's whip.

She threw back her hand, wishing for her power to work. red shot out of her hand and "Signe"-Drake started to dissolve but as soon as he went he came back. But she was much closer to where she was going now,  
"Hehehe. my old acid trick." Marte said to herself. "As long as I have my acid he won't be coming much closer." She ran much further and faster now than Signe. He was lagging behind. She shot out her hand and the same thing happened again. But Signe came back slower. He stopped entirely and turned. She was free. She was going to Sam to tell him about Drake and The Gaiaphage.

Sam, Astrid, Diana and Rachel  
"Is she ok?" Everyone is asking. Diana's eyes start to flutter open. She looks at them and says,  
"I'm so happy for you." Before she passes out again. They had carried her into the lounge when someone ran through the door.  
"Sam!" It was Marte a friend from the FAYZ.  
"What?"  
"Drake is alive. And he tried to kill me." She collapsed on the sofa harshly breathing. Sam noticed the whip mark on her back. Rachel walked up to her,  
"You've seen it to?"  
"Like hell i've seen it!" Along with Diana she passed out.


End file.
